


My Clothes On You

by syriala



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Getting Together, M/M, Scent Marking, stealing clothes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-24
Updated: 2018-08-24
Packaged: 2019-07-01 20:28:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15781521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/syriala/pseuds/syriala
Summary: So, when Derek walked into this bedroom and found Peter in his closet, brown sweater halfway dragged over his head, Derek stopped dead in his tracks and had to pinch himself to realize that this was, in fact, reality and not a dream.





	My Clothes On You

**Author's Note:**

> Because I saw [this picture](https://78.media.tumblr.com/9415dd2a49ae401821494b9d4e816f1b/tumblr_pdvpytBYGP1sv4q2po4_250.jpg) and let's be real here, I haven't seen a picture that sparked some Deter feels in ages, so here we go again.

Derek didn’t know what he had expected when he’d first heard his uncle in his bedroom, but it certainly wasn’t this. There were a bunch of things Derek could think of that Peter was doing in his bedroom but most of them weren’t all that good, and the rest belonged firmly in the wish category of his thinking.

So, when Derek walked into this bedroom and found Peter in his closet, brown sweater halfway dragged over his head, Derek stopped dead in his tracks and had to pinch himself to realize that this was, in fact, reality and not a dream.

“What are you doing?” Derek asked, voice thin with surprise and while Peter had frozen when Derek entered, he now dragged the sweater all the way down.

It settled like a dream on Peter, tight on the arms and wrists, but loose on his stomach, and the sleeves and hem were just a little bit too long. Derek felt himself blush when he noticed how stretched the material was over Peter’s arms, because it certainly wasn’t that tight on him. It looked perfect on Peter and Derek had to swallow as the desire welled up in him.

“Why?” Peter asked, and Derek wanted to shake him.

Leave it to Peter to be called in the act of stealing Derek’s clothes and then have the audacity to deny it. Derek briefly wondered, if his favourite shirt and pants had ended up with Peter as well, but when he tried to picture Peter in them he quickly pushed the thought away. The present situation was already bad enough.

“Because that is my sweater,” Derek said and pointed at it. “My favourite sweater, in fact.”

“Is that so?” Peter asked and there was a gleam to his eyes, that told Derek he wouldn’t like what was coming next at all.

“Maybe you’d like it back then,” Peter said and started to peel the fabric back off his body, never mind that he had just pulled it on.

Peter wasn’t wearing anything underneath it, and while Derek hadn’t paid that much attention to it at first, he couldn’t drag his eyes away now.

Peter made a show of undressing, of course he did, and Derek’s mouth grew drier with every inch of revealed skin. Peter was fit, werewolves usually were, but there was a cut to his muscles that told Derek that Peter worked out regularly.

Derek greedily took in every bit of new skin, dragged his eyes all over Peter’s body and he couldn’t help the low whine when he saw the dusting of chest hair. Peter smirked, like he knew exactly what he was doing to Derek, but Derek couldn’t even be mad about it.

Peter’s shoulders had already seemed impossibly broad with the way the sweater clung to them, but now that they were uncovered it was even worse. When Peter finally pulled the sweater over his head, leaving his hair slightly ruffled, Derek couldn’t take it anymore.

He rushed forward, three big steps carrying him right into Peter’s space, and Peter laughed when Derek pushed his face into his neck and roamed his hands all over Peter’s body.

“You like what you see?” Peter asked him, and Derek only groaned in response, because Peter was the worst tease ever.

He could damn well smell how much Derek liked what he saw. But two could play this game and Derek hadn’t spent his whole childhood shadowing Peter without learning a trick or two. Derek forced himself to step back, to put his hands into his pockets so he wouldn’t reach out for Peter again and Peter’s eyes widened in surprise at that.

“You know,” Derek started, and he hoped to god he sounded nonchalant, “I think I’d prefer it if you put it on again.”

“What?” Peter asked, and something in his posture changed.

He looked almost dejected and he briefly pressed his lips together, before he moved like he wanted to fling the sweater onto Derek’s bed.

“Peter,” Derek sharply said, stopping him in his motion. “Put it back on.”

Peter’s eyes widened at the clear command in Derek’s voice, but he did what Derek had said. He pulled the sweater back over his head, ruffling his hair further in the process and now that Derek could compare the sight of Peter in the sweater and without it, he didn’t even know which one he liked better.

Sure, Peter without a shirt was a sight to behold, but Peter wearing his clothes, his favourite sweater, that was doing things to him.

“Now what?” Peter asked, but the small smile was back, and Derek didn’t hesitate as he stepped forwards.

“Now I get to peel you out of it,” Derek whispered and leaned in to brush his lips over Peter’s. “And next time you want to wear my clothes, you want to smell like me, you come to me first.”

“So you can pick something for me?” Peter asked, but he was tilting his head back when Derek nosed at his jaw, clearly inviting Derek in.

“So I can cover you thoroughly in my scent before dressing you,” Derek mumbled into his skin, and delighted in the way Peter shivered against him.

“If I knew this was all it took for you to finally do something I would have let you catch me in here weeks ago,” Peter said, but his voice was higher than normal and Derek grinned at the proof of the effect he had on Peter.

“Don’t think I haven’t noticed my clothes going missing,” Derek said. “You’re going to have to wear them for me someday.”

“I will,” Peter gasped as Derek nibbled at his neck. “I promise, I will, but please get me out of this now,” he begged, hands grabbing at Derek’s waist, sliding under his shirt and stroking up his back.

“As you wish,” Derek said, too delighted to even tease Peter for his begging, and he carefully took the sweater off Peter, running his hands over every bit of newly revealed skin.

It was intoxicating, but it was nothing compared to the experience of peeling Peter out of his pants.


End file.
